Young Girl
by boredwithlife95
Summary: Young girl get out of my mind my love for you is way out of line. A series of AU depicting the relationship of Beth and Daryl.


**Chapter One**

_**Young girl get out of my mind my love for you is way out of line**_

They were both type casted. Him in the role of the moody brooding villain and her as the young sweet damsel in distress. Therefore it had come as a surprise to everyone, himself included, at how easily the two seemingly opposites had become friends. After all what would America's sweetheart ever want to do with a person like him?

Daryl remembered the first time they met, she was polite and cheerful, and her hands wrapped tightly round the wooden basket. "Muffins?" she offered, a smile lighting up her face. It had been the first day of filming, some comic book movie where he was casted as the villain and she the heroine. Merle had convinced him that this would be a huge for the career, comic book movies being all the rage this days. But after years of acting, the initial burst of passion for it had dwindled greatly. The press, paparazzi had been the final nail in the coffin all he had been doing nowadays was just going through the motions. Hence he was definitely in no mood for fake pleasantries, and frankly the girl's cheery sunny disposition especially so early in the morning was getting to him. "No thanks" he mumbled as he watched her face turn, a puzzled expression as he slammed the door of his trailer in her face. You would think she'll know to avoid him the next time they met, it wouldn't have been difficult after all they had little to no scenes together. But no she had followed him everywhere like a puppy which would not go away, trying to get past the wall he had put up. They were both stubborn, her more so than him, and after a week Daryl had finally relented.

Beth Greene was sweet, sincere and charming. She was everything the press mad her out to be and more. Daryl thanked the heavens he had not scared her away, he had grown to enjoy her company (not that he would tell anyone), her rambling on and on about her co-stars and whatever happened in the day. It help keep his mind off his actual problems, and surely made filming the movie a heck of a lot better than it actually was. "Hey! You ain't even listening" she chastised, teasing as she gently nudged against his shoulder.

Daryl shrugged his shoulder in response while Beth sighed dramatically, her eyes rolling as she exaggerated her exasperation at him. But he knew she wasn't upset, the corners of her mouth were tugged upwards as she shot him a sly smile "It'll be easier to show you" she said pulling out her new phone.

_Stay away from him! He's mine you whore_

_Nooooo! Zach deserves so much better! She can't even act!_

Daryl felt his hands gripped tightly round her phone anger coursing through his veins as he scrolled through dozens of similar messages. "It's funny really, because I don't even like him that way" Beth remarked, twiddling her finger, it had been a nervous habit of hers, something that Daryl picked up over the course of their month long friendship. He knew exactly who she was talking about, Zach. Zach was the male version Beth really, America loved him almost as much as they did her. He was charming and gentlemanly capturing the heart of the tween demographic. Zach was cast as the hero of the movie opposite Beth, their chemistry was amazing at least that was what he heard (the press had a field day it was announced that the two young up and coming actors were set to star in the year's biggest blockbuster), and even Daryl had to admit that he was a good kid, smart and polite. However he just could not bring himself to him, and the reason for that was Beth. For weeks the boy had been chasing after her, despite obvious signs that Beth wasn't at all interested in his advances. It was pathetic really, sending her flowers and chocolate, following her around like a damn lost puppy. It wasn't that he was jealous not at all, who was he kidding? Daryl was envious beyond belief but what could he do. He was old enough to be her father for god's sake. Daryl grimaced shaking those thoughts out of his head. His attraction to Beth was unwanted and unneeded and he was determined not to act on those feelings.

"Need me to talk to the kid?" he said trying to squelch his growing jealousy. "Nah not really his fault" Beth replied, but as much as she tried to pretend that everything was fine, Daryl knew that the comments had affected her. Daryl was used to the haters after all he was famous for playing the bad guy, and surprisingly many people couldn't really distinguish fiction from reality. "It's gonna be fine" Daryl said mustering all of his courage as he gently place he hand over hers in an effort to comfort her. Beth turned to face him, shocked the red tinging her neck as her eyes softened as she smiled gently at him, gently coursing her fingers through his so that their hand were wound tightly round each other. "Yah, everything's gonna be just fine"

Daryl made his way through the set, feeling fresh and clean from taking a shower earlier when he scrubbed the mud and gunk off his skin. Filming that day had been particularly stressful and tiring, and he was very much eager to hit the sack and sleep through the night. "Come on Beth, it's just one night, and Woodbury is the newest hottest club" Daryl paused, he recognised that voice, it was Zach. He willed himself to continue walking, this did not concern him, whatever happened that day between him and Beth, they chose to ignore, falling back into their usual banter as they skirted around the issue. "Fine" he heard her reply, and Daryl clenched his fist along his sides, forcing himself towards his bike, he wasn't her boyfriend he shouldn't concern him who she went out with. "I'll go if Daryl goes" she added, and he immediately turned to face her, shock plastering his face. "No way!" he mouthed at her, shaking his head. "Yah I don't think Daryl's into that" Zach added as he turned he hand moving instinctively towards Beth arm.

"Why not? I mean it's the newest hottest club" Beth said throwing his words back at him as she shrugged out of Zach grip. Daryl smirking at her actions, satisfaction filling him at the sight of Zach's dejected expression. "Fine" he grumbled, but his tone was light and Beth knew he was not truly angry or irritated, her lips morphing into a smile. Zach however was not at all pleased with the development, his disappointment displayed clearly on his face.

"We'll just meet you there" Beth said turned to wave at him. Her eyes gleaming with mirth and mischief, while Daryl struggled desperately to hide his growing smirk. "You owe me big time" he said as he gently placed the helmet onto her head, his fingers skimming across the soft skin of her face. Daryl quickly turn hopping onto his bike desperately avoiding the gaze of her soft blue eyes. He felt her small arms tugging gently across his waist as she leaned forward her lips beside his ears and her breath teasing him as goose bumps flooded his skin. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you" Daryl was glad he had his helmet on, if not she would've seen the tinge of red that flooded his face.

The music was loud and obnoxious almost assaulting his ears, the streams of lights erratic and flickering making it difficult to see in the dim lighting of the club. Daryl was glaringly out of place and as soon as they had entered the place he had moved quickly away from the dance floor towards the bar. He cursed Beth for ever convincing him that this was a good idea. But who was he kidding he could would do anything for her, all she had to do was ask.

His eyes was fixed on the blonde as she moved lithely and smoothly with music blaring, he was transfixed his mind imagining her moving the way she did but only this time it was just him and her, in somewhere a lot more private and with infinitely less fabric between them. Daryl grimaced downing the shot of vodka in his hand, _damn it get your head out of the gutter she's just a kid._ He looked away from her, ordering himself another drink as he felt her arm leaning against his. "I'll have the same thing he has, thank you" Beth said polite as always as she took the seat beside him.

"What ya doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with all them college boys instead of hanging around this old man?" Daryl questioned his tone was light and teasing with just a hint of bitterness he hoped Beth did not detect. "Well mama always taught me to take care of the elderly" she replied equally teasingly as she nudged her shoulder playfully against his. "Besides I wanted a drink". Beth reached over snatching his drink as she poured the golden liquid into down her throat. Daryl snickered as he watched her face sour "What the hell was that?" she said as she downed her coke desperate to get rid of the bitter after taste. "That'll teach you to drink a man's drink" he mocked, signalling the bartender for another shot. "Peach schnapps for the kid" he added.

"You are such a jerk Daryl Dixon" Beth admonish as Daryl smirked at her attempt to intimidate him. "You know what I'll have what he's having" she shouted over to the bartender as she glared at Daryl challenging him to say anything. "Okay" he said in mock surrender "just don't blame me when ya got a splitting headache tomorrow"

Her high pitch giggling echoed through the empty corridors of his house, her feet dangling against his, as he carried her to his room. Beth's head laying against his chest as he gently placed her onto the soft mattress of her bed. "Where am I?" she ask her voice slurred and heavy, as she nuzzled into the shoulder pulling her body against his. "My house" Daryl replied trying to untangle himself from her, their close distance was slowly eroding any semblance of self-control he had left. Her body was sculpted against his, and Daryl could feel the curves of her breast against his torso. "You're drunk" he added in response to her questioning gaze.

"What do you mean I'm drunk? Beth Greene never gets drunk" she exclaimed as she broke into a fit of laughter rolling around in his large queen size bed. "Smells like you" Beth said as she buried her nose into his soft pillows before turning to face him, Daryl's gaze soften his eyes roaming her face. Under the moon light she looked iridescent, beautiful her hair splayed across his beds, her gaze soft, filled with warmth. "Smells good" she added a soft smile emerging from her features as she moved closer to him. Daryl had seen her eyes turn darker, the atmosphere of the room shifted, the tension was thick as her hand moved to cup his face her eyes coaxing him towards her like a siren's song. He did not know who made the first move, it did not matter all Daryl knew was that the next moment his lips were on hers, moving fiercely and passionately his hands moving to cup her face and her body pressed tightly into his. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but consequences be damn, if this bliss was a sin, it was worth burning in eternal flame.

Daryl woke up the next morning, groggy and confused, he was used to waking up early but he was used to being alone, and he clearly was not alone. His eyes widened and face paled as he took in the sight before him. Beth was pressed tightly against his chest, his arms wound round her waist and their legs tangled together. Daryl jumped out of bed, his fingers running through the short curls of his hair as he paced round the room. What the hell was he thinking? She was drunk, he wasn't. She was young and foolish, he wasn't. Daryl felt his heart drop as the girl, no women before him shifted, the blanket fell off her revealing her smooth supple skin. Daryl panicked guilt in the pit of his stomach and he did the only thing he knew to do. Daryl ran away.

He had been avoiding her, locking himself in the trailer and only leaving it when he had to film his scenes. Daryl knew he was a coward, but he could not deal with the fall out. He had lost control of himself and he regretted it, he should've known better, should've kept away. Daryl knew she wanted to talk chasing and calling after him in the hallways, but he pretended he hadn't heard her turning and running away.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she said as he entered her trailer. His heart beating rapidly against his chest, he had not expected her to be here. He knew Beth had waited for him, her expression was grim clearly pissed at him.

"What are you doing here?" his voice gruff and rude. Daryl moved around the room, moving things around keeping himself busy so that he didn't need to face her, didn't need to face her glare or her accusatory stare.

"Do you know how it feels to wake up alone, after what had happened" Beth said her voice stern and fierce, "and then to be ignored for days?" she added he voice wavering and Daryl knew he had hurt her.

"What do you want me to do Beth?" Daryl replied as he slumped into the sofa his face buried in his hands.

"I want you to just acknowledge me to say that you feel the same way I do, so that I wouldn't feel like such an idiot for caring so much" she said her voice strained, tears streaking across her face as she rubbed them off.

"Beth I'm fifteen years older than you, you're so young, you're future so bright, don't ya see I'm just going to ruin all of that" Daryl exclaimed his voiced filled with every bit of frustration he felt as he moved towards her placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her "Don't ya see this was a mistake" he added as he saw her face contorting into pained expression as she cringed away from him as if his touch had burned her skin, and Beth did the one thing he had wanted her to do the first time they met. She walked away from him, sobs racketing through her body as she ran as far away from him as possible.

Daryl hadn't seen Beth for months, filming had ended months ago and the premier was tomorrow. The film was already set to be a success, millions of comic book fans eager to watch their favourite characters come alive on the big screen. The response from critics were good, his performance was praised. By all means, Daryl should be happy, he should be ecstatic, he should be running round town partying hard with Merle, but he wasn't. Daryl was sitting at home, a bottle of beer in his hand as he flicked through the different tv channels. All he could think about was her, her pained expression, he had tried with all his might to forget, convinced that his feelings would eventually go away but they had not, and all that was left was pain, regret and fear. He hadn't heard from her since the day she left his trailer sobbing and crying, he couldn't blame her really he had pushed her away.

His phone rung softly in the background its vibration causing it to move off the table dropping off onto the floor. Daryl quickly reached for it closely inspecting for any damage, "what do ya want?" he said answering the phone, his voice clearly showing his irritation and frustration. "Daryl?" he could recognise that voice anywhere, it was soft, lilting with a tinge of southern charm. "What do you want?" he repeated but this time it was softer, he had missed her greatly he could not quite hide that in his tone. "I'm sorry" she replied breaking into sobs "I'm so sorry, I promise I wouldn't try to kiss you again, I know you don't see me that way, I just want to be friends I swear" Beth pleaded between sobs, her voice was slurred and drunk. "I miss you so much" she said her voice soft barely a whisper before the call ended the loud sound of the dial tone echoing in his ears.

Daryl threw his phone onto the floor in frustrated and angry at himself, as he slumped into the couch. All he had wanted to protect her from himself, he never knew he had already hurt her.

The premiere was huge, there were thousands of fans gathered screaming as the stars of the movie walked down the red carpet. The press shouting desperately for photos as the flashes from the cameras blinded him. The noise and atmosphere was overwhelming but Daryl's attention was solely focused on the blonde across from him. Beth was smiling, but it did not quite reach her eyes, her eyes were red and puffy and Daryl knew she had been crying. He watched as she posed for pictures alongside Zach, his arms wound around her waist.

Daryl tried his best to look away, but he could not help the anger coursing through his veins, he did not deserve to be jealous he had hurt her broken her heart. He had not right, no right at all. But despite all his rationalisations, Daryl Dixon had little control over his actions, he feet taking one step at a time towards the golden couple. Beth wanted him, that much he knew, and he was more than a little bit attracted to the girl. Wasn't that all that mattered, to hell with the age gap and his stupid insecurities, he was going to make it right again no matter what. Before he knew it Beth was right in front of him, she turned to face him, shock and discomfort plastered onto her face. She almost seemed like a deer in headlights desperately trying to run away. But before she could, Daryl reached for her elbow pulling her towards him, his eyes closed as he pressed his lips towards hers, moving gently against her, testing and waiting for her reaction. For moments her lips were stiff unmoving against hers, and Daryl could feel the fear of rejection, but it was momentary as before long she felt her lips moving against his, her hand moving around his neck tugging him closer as his hand wound tightly round her waist.

The crowd was quiet stunned, photographers flailing desperately to get the shot of the kiss. Slowly they pulled away from each other, he could feel Beth's heavy breath against his skin, as she smiled brightly at him, this time a genuine smile, one that reached her eyes and was filled with unbridled joy. "I promise I ain't never leave you again" he said, her eyes tearing as she pulled him in for another kiss. This time he heard the soft whispers amongst the crowd, reporters shouting and scrambling for the scoop. But Daryl could not bring himself to care, he was happy, Beth was happy and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
